


Surprise!

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Breeding Kink, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki deserves happiness, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, happy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki's young wife enjoys his Frost Giant form very much indeed.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in like fifteen minutes. I've been in a strange mood all day, this is the accumulation of my weirdness. Enjoy!

“Mmm… I love your fat Jötunn cock…”

Loki blushed, barely suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. “If that is your subtle way of asking me to change, then it will not work.”

Sigrid pouted. “But it’s my birthday! You promised to go blue for me!”

Loki made to speak, before realising something.

“It’s not your birthday, you little harpy!” He started tickling her mercilessly, laughing when she shrieked. “You cannot out-trick the trickster!”

“I have in the past,” she teased, giggling when he scowled at her playfully. She gave an exaggerated sigh. “Please, Loki. I want your big cock in me… I’m all achy…”

“Must I change? I am comfortable the way I am.”

“But I…” She pouted again. “I love your Jötunn cock. It’s got all those bumps on it, it feels really nice, and I’ve been really good this week and you promised me a reward for being so good! I didn’t burn down anymore houses, I didn’t let any sheep get loose, and I was even nice to your brother! Please, Loki! Pleeeease!”

He gave a martyred sigh. “Oh, fine. If only to stop you whining all night.”

“Yay!” She climbed onto him and started kissing him eagerly, grinding down onto him with an energy he could only envy.

“Wait!” He pushed her off, rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm. With a quick flick of his wrist, his clothes and hers were gone. She grinned in delight, bouncing up and down excitedly, trying to reach out to touch him. “Wait. Else I’ll tie your hands behind your back.”

“No, don’t!” She flopped down next to him, staring at him petulantly. “Why are you always so mean to me? I’m your wife, you’re meant to be really nice to me. I’m really nice to you!”

“Oh yes, when you are not torturing my cock or sucking on my balls, you’re very nice,” he drawled sarcastically, snorting when she pursed her lips. “You are ridiculous.”

“So are you.”

“So I am.” He agreed. 

Focusing, he let his skin start to change pigment, shivering involuntarily as blue replaced pink. Before he had finished shifting, Sigrid was on him, grinding her soaking wet heat against his stiffening length. She pawed at his chest, sucking on his nipple while pinching the other, lavishing him in attention that brought tears to his eyes. He could never say she was a selfish lover- she always made him feel worshipped, like the God he was.

Before he knew it, she was already riding him, his cock pressed deep inside her, her thighs straining as she pushed herself up and down with so much energy it was like witnessing a hyperactive child at play. She kneaded her hands into his stomach, breasts bouncing in the most delightful way, her hair falling down around her face hiding her expression from him. He amended that by reaching forward and grabbing her hair, pulling it to one side. She came down, kissing him eagerly, moaning into his mouth. 

He laced her fingers with hers, supporting her weight pressing down on his palms, her movements becoming more erratic. Abruptly, he flipped her over, pinning her down on the mattress as he pounded into her, growling and snarling like a feral beast. She seized around him, body convulsing as her pleasure consumed her. He kept pumping into her, his cock swelling within her hot cunt, moments away from his release.

He pulled out, leaving her gasping for air, staring up at him incredulously. 

“Loki!”

“Turn around.”

She turned herself around on her hands and knees, her backside directly before him. He grabbed her, fondling the globules of her ass greedily, grunting deep in the back of his throat when he slid effortlessly back into her sex. 

“I’m going to come inside you,” he hissed, seconds away from losing himself completely. His muscles were shaking, his whole body quivering, searing pleasure scorching his insides. He loved it, gods above and beyond and everywhere, he fucking loved it, he loved fucking her so much, he was born to fuck her, it was his life’s goal. “I’m going to make your little belly swell with my child. I’m going to keep fucking you until I know for sure you’re carrying my child.”

“Oh...gods…”

“Your breasts are going to swell, your belly is going to get nice and round, your thighs will get ever so soft…” He was leaning over her by that point, whispering into her ear, edging himself along to the sounds of her whimpers. “Everyone is going to know that I’ve fucked you. Everyone is going to know that you are my little slut. You beg for my cock, you love begging for me, don’t you?”

“Mmm!”

“What was that?” he nipped her earlobe.

“Yes!” she gasped out. “I love it! I love you! Oh gods, Loki, please! Please, I want you to come in me, I want you to impregnate me, I want your baby so much!” 

He stuttered, thrusting deep into her one final time before spilling into her, his entire being consumed with pleasure.

When he came to his senses, he pulled himself out of her and slumped backwards, his head resting on the pillow. Sigrid joined him, panting and sweating, bringing the duvet around them. He brought her into his arms, holding her close, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

“Do you really want a baby with me?” she whispered, sounding rather shy and timid all of a sudden.

“Yes,” he answered bluntly. “So long as you do.”

“Well… I do. But… I know you were talking about impregnating me, but it’s not likely it happened tonight.”

“Hm? Why not?”

“Because I’m already pregnant.”

Loki sat up, blinking rapidly. “What?”

She beamed at him. 

“Surprise!”


End file.
